


Good Little Blue Bird - A Working Title

by screamingCockroach



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Self-Indulgent, Sexual Content, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingCockroach/pseuds/screamingCockroach
Summary: Before the band, Stuart was still living with his parents in the suburbs of Crowley. Murdoc liked to visit his home from time to time.
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Good Little Blue Bird - A Working Title

Stuart sucked in a breath as he felt Murdoc's long tongue slide up his moist cunt, hiding the white ceiling of his bedroom behind his eyelids as he squeezed them shut, covering his mouth with the palm of his hand. He rocked his hips, Murdoc expertly curling his tongue against his clit. Stuart's free hand grabbed a fist full of black locks, pulling the man's face closer and trying to prevent him from moving away. A moan that was a bit too loud for his liking escaped him and he gasped, biting his lip hard. 

His parents were across the hall, hopefully still asleep. Much to Stuart's dismay, Murdoc pulled away from him with a sly smirk. 

"Be quiet blue bird," he closed the space between them, whispering into his ear. Stuart couldn't help the whine that escaped him, and the older man seemed to take pity on him, as he began to massage Stuart's clit with the rough pads of his fingers. His long legs twitched, and he trembled. "You don't want them to interrupt, do you?" Stuart shook his head. "Good boy," Murdoc purred deep in his throat, pressing soft kisses to the young man's throat. 

The praise washed over Stuart in a way he never expected them to, and they buried themselves into his core. Each love bite from Murdoc sent sharp tingles through him and made him gasp and inhale sharply; the bassist's fingers worked their way down to his weeping entrance to make his clit more slick. Murdoc moved his fingers to a rhythm of his own, making the young man jolt his hips and hiss and moan into the palm of his hands as he nipped and kissed and sucked his way down his body. Once back down, Murdoc brought Stuart's legs to rest on his shoulders, replacing his fingers with his long tongue. 

Stuart sighed at that, relaxing back into his sheets as Murdoc worked his magic once more. Feeling his smooth tongue slide up his cunt made him tremble and gasp, and he rolled his hips to get more friction. He could feel his lower abdomen knot up and everything that Murdoc did began to feel even better.

"Oh fuck," Stuart gasped. "Don't stop, please don't stop-" 

Almost as soon as the words left his lips, Murdoc pulled away with a smirk. Stuart groaned impatiently and looked up at him. 

"C'mere," he purred, sitting back on his knees. Stuart did as he was told, and moved to sit on his knees, scooting closer to the end of the bed where Murdoc sat. The older man gestured to his clothed lap, where his erection pushed against the fabric, making his black jeans tent. 

Stuart went to work, shifting so he was eye level with Murdoc's lap and began unbuckling his belt before freeing his erection. He paused a moment to take a gander at his throbbing cock, a bit taken aback by its girth. His dark eyes flicked up to Murdoc's smirking face, and back down to his member anxiously. 

"Ya like what you see?" Murdoc asked, running a clawed hand through Stuart's azure hair, and grabbing a fist full of it. "Give it a little taste, yeah?" 

The slight pain of his hair being pulled gave him the push he needed to dip his head down obediently, and he gently licked the head of his cock. Murdoc inhaled sharply, and Stuart took a deep breath to let his anxieties go. He took the head into his mouth, being as careful as he could with his teeth, and sucked and bobbed his head. Murdoc groaned, leaning back into his free hand, head dipping back and eyes closing. He gripped the other man's hair harder, moving his head with his hand. 

Stuart tried not to gag as he was brought down onto Murdoc's cock, the head of it pressing into the back of his throat. Tears welled in his eyes as he continued to suck and bob his head as well as he could with Murdoc's movements. He began to drool, breathing through his nose as Murdoc began to treat him rougher. It was more exciting than he had expected. No matter how sore his jaw was becoming, how his lips were swelling from the treatment, it made him feel like he was created just for this.

He moaned against the dick, reaching a hand between his legs to stroke his clit. He pressed his tongue against the cock in his mouth, tasting the salty precum that made him almost shiver. His free hand was keeping him steady on Murdoc's hip, and the quiet grunts and groans from the older man as he face-fucked him made everything worth it. All too soon he felt Murdoc pull Stuart off of him with a pop, Stuart gasped and panted, lips red and wet with drool and face pink. 

Murdoc's face was heated, he lifted himself up onto his knees so he stood above Stuart. "Did you like that?" Stuart nodded quickly, and licked his lips in anticipation. "Be a good boy and open your mouth for me," Stuart did as he was told, "good boy." The praise lingered in his chest, making his pounding heart swell with pride. He watched as Murdoc began to stroke himself, cock aimed at his mouth, and he prepared himself. With a grunt and a drawn out groan, Murdoc's hips jerked and Stuart felt warm cum hit his cheek, lips, and finally his tongue. 

Being the good boy that he was, he licked up the cum from his lips and swallowed it, sticking out his tongue afterwards to show Murdoc what he had done. The older man grinned and used his thumb to wipe the rest of the cum off his cheek and stuck it into his mouth. He immediately began to suck on his thumb, swallowing the sticky substance for him. Murdoc lightly pat his cheek. 

"That's my blue bird," he said with a grin, and kissed him. "Now, turn around and get on your hands and knees." 

Stuart excitedly did as he was told, arching his back to give Murdoc a better view of his ass. He let out a small surprised noise when Murdoc suddenly smacked his ass cheek, rocking back slightly. He heard the other man chuckle and felt him line himself up, the tip of his dick pressing against his cunt's entrance. He whined when he pushed in, his cock stretching him in all the right places. It hurt a bit, but Stuart loved the hurt. Murdoc paused, as if waiting for Stuart to adjust. Once the younger man nodded, he began to rock his hips, first pushing himself inside until their thighs pressed against each other, and pulling out nearly all the way. 

He kept at a slow pace, much to Stuart's dismay. Each thrust pulled a gasp from him, and he held onto the pillows in front of him. "God," he groaned out. "Please, just fuck me!" He bit his lip once he realized he was a bit louder than he expected, and they both paused, listening intently. Stuart's heart picked up pace once he heard a creak in the hall, but the house was aged decently so they still waited to see if it was just the house settling, eyes locked on the door. 

He could still feel Murdoc inside of him, and after a few seconds he started thrusting again, seemingly satisfied with the lack of noise from the hall. Stuart gasped, and Murdoc's strong hand covered his mouth. He inhaled through his nose, eyes falling shut as the other began quickening his thrusts, feeling his anxiety wash away into pure pleasure. Murdoc pulled him closer, until Stuart was nearly in his lap and he was thrusting up into him, his other hand moving between the young man's legs and caressing his clit with his strong fingers, causing his hips to jerk back and pulling a muffled moan from him. 

Then a sharp knock came at the door, and he heard his mum's voice. Murdoc didn't care to stop, only slowing his pace slightly. 

"Stuart, sweetie, who are you talking to in there?" She said in a tense sort of tone. Stuart's heart quickened and he bit his lip to keep himself from moaning out loud - Murdoc moved his hand away. 

"Uh -" he started, "no one, mum! I'm - I was just -" he gasped and swallowed a moan as Murdoc rolled his hips. "I'm just watching a - ah - movie!" 

His mother paused in a way that made Stuart terrified that she didn't believe him. "All… alright, then," she said. Her tone hadn't changed, and he was already dreading looking her in the face that morning. "It's really late, you should be going to bed, soon." 

"I - I will!" He said, trying to ignore how his thighs trembled and the whine trapped in his throat. He listened intently for her bedroom door to close, and once he heard that tell-tale click, he relaxed a bit. 

Murdoc chucked in his ear, and had it not been for their current activity, Stuart would have smacked that crooked grin off his face. But instead he put a hand over his own mouth and started nearly bouncing on his dick. He felt Murdoc lean back, and replaced his fingers with his own as he rocked himself off and on his cock. 

He could feel the buildup to an orgasm start to form in his lower abdomen and he quickened his pace, stroking his clit and riding himself to the edge. "Fuck - Murdoc -" he gasped, and the man in question slapped his ass and thrusted upwards into Stuart, grunting as he did so. "Yes, fuck - ugh -" he held his breath as he felt himself cum, hips jerking and thighs trembling as he did so. Murdoc slowed his thrusts and pulled out, and Stuart let himself fall face first into his pillow, letting out a sigh as he felt Murdoc's cum hit his lower back, and looked over as the other man took up space next to him on the bed, panting. 

Murdoc tucked himself back into his pants and zipped himself up before pulling Stuart's blanket off the floor and covering them with it. Stuart smiled at him and his eyelids began to feel heavy, all his energy seemingly leaving him at once, and he fell asleep. 

-

A loud thud woke Stuart, and he sat up with a start. Murdoc was on the ground between the bed and the wall, hidden from the view of the bedroom door - which was open to show his mother's disapproving face. Stuart grabbed his blanket to quickly hide his chest, face going red. 

"M-mum!" He exclaimed. "What's the matter?" 

"You don't think I don't know he's here, do you?" She asked, hands on her hips. Oh dear. "You were having -" she cleared her throat, obviously not wanting to say it, and looked away for a moment to gather herself. She looked back into the room. "Murdoc, I know you're there."

With a sigh, Murdoc rose to his feet, his usual confidence somewhat smothered with what Stuart could only imagine to be shame. "Good morning, mum." She tsked at that, and Stuart's stomach churned with embarrassment. 

"'m sorry, mum," he said, unable to look up at her. He heard her sigh. 

"I should've expected something like this to happen." She said bitterly. "Get dressed and come down for breakfast. Both of you." And with that she left the two alone to clean up and get dressed. Stuart was dreading going downstairs.


End file.
